The Simpsons: Springfield Bound
Premise Right now you would have to ask yourself: Why do the Simpson characters not age, it’s been over 20 years? Well, there’s an explanation for all of that: It’s because their universe have been under the effect of a floating timeline, since late 1989/early 1990. Because of this timeline, characters do not advance in age or growth. However, this does not mean death in the conventional sense. Rather, it means people will not age or change, every day will be the same, and no progress can be made. Any pursuits will thus be meaningless. Sometimes, characters assume fictional dates based on the number of years prior to the current year, which also leads to the telling of random flashback events (some of which never occurred) that cause slight contradiction to other past flashbacks mentioned in earlier seasons. Yes, there's a lot of paranormal conventions in the Simpsons universe (even in non-THOH episodes), even though the series has been commercial and somewhat realistic to a degree lately, with upgraded characters who have modern/new age personalities that mirrors some of today's celebrities. Plot After the town of Springfield learns that their world has been living under a floating timeline for 21 years, the Springfieldians begin to reflect on the way that they’ve spent their lives. Meanwhile, Mr. Burns comes across of a powerful unknown energy source, and decides to use it to realize his ultimate goal: to transform Springfield to his own tyrannical empire! A few days later, Bart and Milhouse reflect on their past romances, wondering if they’ll ever have a chance at true love. Bart remembers how he struck out with his past love interest such as Laura Powers, Jessica, Lovejoy, Greta Wolfcastle, Darcy, Jenny, and Nikki McKenna. He also remembers how Prof. Frink’s astrology machine predicted that he would have to wait an entire lifetime up to the age of 83 before meeting a girl that actually likes him, a minute before death. Milhouse remembers the many times he hit on Lisa, but never had his feelings returned, and remembers the one girl the truly loved him, Samantha Stankey. Milhouse, along with Bart decide to head to Samantha’s school, Saint Sebastian's School for Wicked Girls, in order to them to get back together. Upon arriving, one of the nuns informs the boys that Samantha no longer attends the school because she and her father moved to another town. A week later, Homer randomly decides to start a mystery-solving club, after being inspired by an episode of The X-Flies. However, Homer loses interest seconds later and Bart decides to start the club himself. Together, Bart and Milhouse spend most of their school nights sneaking out after dark and solving various mysteries around Springfield. Series Tropes *Alternate Continuity: The series goes into a different direction from where the episode "American History X-cellent" left off. *Comic Book Time: This is discovered and brought up among the people of Springfield. **This falls in conjunction with Not Allowed to Grow Up **This major revelation is also the initial premises to Character Development *Darker and Edgier: The series breaks off from its sitcom and satirical nature, and becomes more plot-driven. *Ron the Death Eater: As wrong as it may seem, Fox and the Simpsons writers have gotten far too cynical and overzealous to be treated with kid gloves. Same goes for the many characters (who have been left uncalled out without receiving the slightest comeuppance) who have given the Simpson family and certain related characters a hard time. *Character Development: Characters actually change overtime when they get involved it the plot. *World of Badass: Nearly all the major characters in Springfield (and other places) become Shinken Users or gain some fighting ability. *No Fourth Wall *Celebrity Endorsement: This is HEAVILY reduced, in favor of new plot exposition and the return of many one-time characters, as well as drastic character development for them and many of the recurring regulars. In fact, the ONLY celebrities who have any real involvement in the series are Ozzie Smith, Stephen Hawking, Neil Gaiman, Mark McGuire, Barack Obama, and Michelle Obama. *Serious Business: Every single recurring grievance in the series (that has been brushed aside like no big deal) is finally confronted, once certain characters come to the point where they are sick of it. This ranges from (but not limited to) conflict in the Simpson household, to the system of Springfield and its townspeople, even past the fourth wall and to the current series production, as well as their home network. *Calling Your Attack: Naturally, being loosely based on anime story lines of course. *Slice Of Life/Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World: Something that already existed in the original series, but ever since plot arcs were incorporated into the series, this is how most seasons or plot arcs would begin or take a break in between. However, after Season 9, a majority of seasons and episodes would feature Slice of Life in filler-ish episode plots, which would ofter revolve around the lives of the Springfield Bound in school, the Simpson Family house, the treehouse, their part-time jobs, their extracurriculars/leisure time, or with other characters, such as the Substitute Springfield Bound, Homer, the Impromptu H-Team, Charlie and his friends, the parents, Maggie and the other babies, the faculty and students of Springfield Elementary, etc. *CrapsackWorld: In the main series, Springfield is a well-known example of this trope. However, as character development for certain Springfieldians takes effect for the better, and with the combined efforts of Lisa, Samantha, Herb Powell, and Lois Pennycandy, with some support from Governor Mary Bailey, during the two-year timeskip, Springfield begins to significantly improve, both economically, academically, and socially. Crime rates also decrease in Springfield, due to the efforts of certain crime-fighting groups such as Springfield Bound, Substitute Springfield Bound, West Springfield Bound, and the Impromptu H-Team. *Anime Theme Song: Because the genre of the series has become more plot-driven, the openings for each season are anime openings from other shows, while the same rule applies for two anime endings for each season (TBA). *Arc Welding: From time to time, this may occur. *On The Next: Springfield Bound has this too. *Heartwarming Moments: After many years this finally returns to the Simpsons universe, essentially needed for Springfield Bound. *Depending on the Writer: There is but ONE and only ONE writer for this series, for the main purpose of undoing the many damages past writers have made in the current series, as well keeping certain characters in-character and developing modified and underrated character to the necessary point of development. *Corrupt Corporate Executive/NetworkExecutives: Aside from any in-show examples, Fox is essentially this as they lust over there precious longer-running rating-booster cash-cow, while frequently bringing down the morale of the series by promoting various social progandas and latest events in pop culture, as well as the latest celebrities. However, so much emphasis on this and less on quality writing, this leads to: **They Just Didn't Care: Where the writers make NUMEROUS continuity errors (from flashbacks to character aging), stale episode plots (Homer and Marge's marital conflicts, Bart's girlfriends, Lisa's unpopularity/chance at social acceptance, etc.), and the most unpleasant occassions where the Simpson family is shunned by the Springfield community. All of these events would provoke a more serious fan to create a more in-depth installment with a focused plot. However, because Fox is so protective of their cash-cow, it will most likely lead to this: ***Fanwork Ban: Yeah, they're THAT greedy and smug. *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FanonDiscontinuity: As far as concern is held, anything after "American History X-cellent" does not and will not happen. However, the fifth graders, Ted Flanders and his two daughters, Calliope and Melody, and characters who are designated members for the Splinter Cell are brought over. *Bus Crash: This can ruin almost any character's chance of returning, especially in this case if their death or permanent absence is said to have happened sometime before season 21 or "American History X-cellent", or sometime directly after a plot point where the character is last heard from. *Gags: In later seasons, a few running gags are introduced: **Confession Cam: **Rimshot: A rimshot drum solo, by Nelson Muntz. **Disney Owns This Trope: Whenever a character does a parody of something, the Blue-Haired Lawyer would suddenly appear right next to them with a copyright paper in his hand, much to the annoyance of anyone he tries to sue. This leads to him being beaten, flatten, punched, blasted, jettisoned, etc. *Arc Words: Floating Timeline *We're Still Relevant, Dammit: Strongly averted! This spin-off makes it a point to stay in their own fictional universe, instead of showcasing every trend in modern pop culture. *No Hugging, No Kissing: Strongly Averted. Even the original series has gone too deep to let every pairing have been for nothing. *Out of Focus: CAUTION: Due to so many returning character getting their own spotlights, this may happen (some cases more frequent than others).